


On A Cloudy Day

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: Ayame, Hatori, and a failed Spring date.





	On A Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).



“It’s truly too much, my heart will never recover from the pain of this day!”

Hatori adjusts the blanket over Ayame’s scales and raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t realise that transforming was such a trial.”

“It’s not _that!_ ” Ayame tosses his tiny head dramatically. “This was my first chance in _years_ to go on a date with my dear Tori-san…!”

Hatori pauses. If he were still human, Ayame would no doubt be clinging to his arm right now.

Gently, he raises Ayame and places him into his lap.

“Body heat will warm you faster,” he murmurs. 

Ayame has no objection.


End file.
